


A Wise Man Said...Once

by bitterasblood100



Series: A Collection of Obikin [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterasblood100/pseuds/bitterasblood100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silent confession of love, from one man to another. Inspired by Twenty-One Pilot's cover of 'Can't Help Falling In Love' [Fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wise Man Said...Once

5/?

Only fools rush in _._  Obi-Wan could have sworn he heard Qui-Gon say that once, a long time ago when Obi-Wan himself was still a Padawan, and now those words echoed again. 

He was staring at Anakin. He was observing and preserving every last part of the young man, enchanted and delighted by him. He was in love. Obi-Wan couldn’t think of another word to describe it, apart from love. 

He’d rushed, of course he’d rushed. He had grown with Anakin, and watched the young man change from a bright eyed child full of curiosity and power, to a strong young man, troubled by the state of the world, but full of devilish mischief and hidden wisdom beyond that of Yoda himself. 

The years had passed, and Anakin had become who he was in this moment, his brown hair falling in waves, padawan braid a distant memory and blue eyes gazing across the skyline of Coruscant, Obi-Wan felt his heart swell. 

Jedi weren’t supposed to have relationships, emotion or feeling, the first line of the Jedi code clearly states;  _There is no emotion; there is peace._

But what if with Anakin he felt peace? Despite the warnings of his fellow Jedi, despite shaking of heads and denial at the start, Obi-Wan had rushed. He’d trained Anakin, he knew the man inside and out, knew everything that made him laugh and cry - he knew everything even if that was too much. He resisted the urge to take Anakin’s hand then, wondering if the younger man felt the same, if he struggled as Obi-Wan did, if he’d rushed in with excitement at the prospect of a Jedi life, and come out the other end as conflicted as his former Master.

Anakin turned in that moment, catching Obi-Wan’s gaze before he could look away as if he knew; “You know Master…if your thoughts were any louder the whole council would be able to hear them.” He reached out and laced his fingers with Obi-Wan’s, eyes kind as their faces moved closer.

Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe properly. All code of conduct, all rules and regulations burst into flames as Anakin kissed him. He loved this man, more dearly than anything. He would give his life, give everything for Anakin. It was reckless and stupid and rushed…but some things, were meant to be.

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can’t help**

**Falling in love with you.**


End file.
